


Fandom one shots

by Princesspi13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Rick and Morty, Undertale (Video Game), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, Chubby, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesspi13/pseuds/Princesspi13
Summary: I barley see any of these that are still going. So I decided to give it a shot. I will be writing OHSHC,Black Butler, Hetalia,Undertale video games, Rick and Morty. More will be added





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time writing a fandom x reader so I am sorry if the characters seem off.

Hi, I decided to write Fandom x chubby reader oneshots. There will be cussing, smut, fluff and angst. I will also take requests. If you wish for a x reader to be one of you upset about the readers weight the please put it in your request when you ask for yours. I know it's a weird thing but i see too many chubby reader one shots were the reader doesn't like their body. I like my chubby body and most of my friends like their chubby bodies. So That is why I am telling you now. Request it if you wish for the reader to be upset over their body.


	2. Russia x reader x Germany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your loving boyfriends decided to make you comfortable as possible while you're on your peorid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have a request but I'm not in a mood for writing but I wanted to write something. So I am sorry dear that it is not a smut like you wanted it. I am not in a mood to write smut. It's going to be Fluffy though. I am also sorry it's short

You lied in the shower, curled up as the hot water hit your body. Your monthly hit in the middle of the night. You were lucky it didn't stain the bed but it did your pajama pants. You weren't in pain, you felt more sick. Like you could throw up at any moment. Ivan went to the store to get extra tampons, pads, chocolate and some light soda. Ludwig waited on the toilet. He said he would stay with you as long as you needed him. He had a towel ready to help you up and out of the shower.

Once the water went cold you reached up and truned off the water. Ludwig pulled back the curtain. He helped you up and wrapped the towel around you. You stepped out of the tub. You dried off with the towel. You wrapped the robe around yourself. The robe was fluffy,soft and your favorite color. "Thanks Ludwig" you said

He smiled at your softly "Your velcom Liebe." He said he then picked you up and carried you bridal style all the way to the bed room. He lied you down on the bed. He let you rest. He left to go finsh some stuff up. You closed your eyes to sleep. You hated being feeling while on your monthly. It sucked.

When you woke up you were cuddled in between both Ivan and Ludwig. Ivan opened one eye and then kissed your head "go back to sleep. It's a lazy day"Ivan said you wondered how Ivsn convinced Ludwig to be lazy. You didn't care at the moment. You got to sleep in with the two most amazing men in your life.


	3. Sans x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is back from a late at work

Sans yanwed as the car was parked in the driveway. He had been working late at his hospital job. He was called in on his day off about heart surgery. He had to go. He appreciated you looking after Frisk with Papyrus. Toriel had asked him to but worked called. You agreed to help out while he was at work. 

He turned off his car and unbuckled his seat belt. He got out of the car and headed to the front door. He pulled his key out of his right pants pocket. He unlocked the door and walked inside. He closed and locked the door behind him. He sat the keys on the table next to the door. He went up the stairs to the hallway. The house was dark and quiet. 

He opened the door to Papyrus room and stuck his head in. He saw Papyrus was sleeping on the floor and Frisk was in his bed. He thought it was sweet of Papyrus to let Frisk have his bed. 

He closed the door gently and walked down hallway to yours and his room. He walked in to find you asleep in his shirt. He removed his lab coat and sat in on a chair. He sat on the bed and removed his shoes and socks. He tossed them somewhere on the floor. He removed his tie, shirt, and pants. He never cared for underwear. He crawled into bed and pulled you close to him. He loved how your body felt to his. He didn't care if you thought of yourself as chubby. He loved you no matter what. You soul was beautiful and so where you.


	4. Sebastian x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested. I am sorry if it's short

You had been working for Ciel Phantomhive for a while now. He was okay. Cielo was nice when he wanted to be. Bard was like a big brother to you, Meyrin a sister and Finny the little brother you adore. Sebastian was a whole another level.

The man was sexier as hell. You knew he was a demon. No human could do half the shit Sebastian could do with ease. It didn't bother you when you you guys got together. 

You only decided to keep it a secret because Meyrin had a huge crush on Sebastian. You didn't want to ruin the friendship you had with her so you two kept it a secret from everyone. Bard and Finny would accidentally let it slip. Sebastian was the one who didn't want to tell Ciel. That was fun with you.

It had been a very long day. You laid on Sebastian'so bed as he got ready for bed. You would never understand why he got ready for bed if he didn't need sleep. You watched as he smiled at you "Are you comfy my dear?" he asked. 

"Yes I am. Even better as I watch you" you reply to him. 

Sebastian smiled at that comment. After he finished getting dressed he walked over to you. He crawled over you with a smile. Sebastian brought you close to him as he got comfy next to you "Goodnight my dear" He said with a smile 

You soon fell asleep "Goodnight Sebastian" you said with a yawn


End file.
